Their Chuck and Blair
by Mrs. Charles 'Chuck' Bass
Summary: This is just a story about Chuck and Blair. Fluff! Blair gets in to an accident and Chuck takes care of her! Its cute! Please read! Second Chapter will have LEMON! Please Read!
1. The Accident

This is my first Blair and Chuck story. Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl. Tell me if you enjoyed it!!

* * *

Blair's POV

My head…It hurts. I try to lift my head but I can't move something is holding me down. I try and to move my leg and cut it on something sharp. I let out a yelp. I open up my eyes and see darkness. As things came into focus I began to hear screaming and yelling and I can see bright lights. I can hear sirens coming closer and closer. Next thing I know I can feel the pressure that was on my body being removed as I was getting pulled out from under the heavy object. "…Chuck…" I mutter. Paramedics are shouting at me "Ma'm? Are you okay? Can you response?" I nod whispering "Chuck". No one answers. Then all I remember is the paramedics running around me and me slowly dripping off into sleep…

I woke up to a slight snoring. My favorite night time lullaby. My remedy for my insomnia. My Chuck.

I smiled and opened up my droopy eyes and slightly turned my head and saw my Chuck slouching in an awful, tacky chair looking uncomfortable as he was trying to sleep. I took a quick glance around the room see many different flowers and balloons and those cliché get well bears from the gift shop. After a couple of minutes of silence, his phone went off. Without opening his eyes he fumbled it out of his pocket and answered it. I couldn't tell who it was. From the sound of It, it was probably someone from Bass Industries.

All he said was that "Clear my schedule for about a week" then he quickly answered yes and hung up. He groaned as he was trying to get comfortable again. I guess after a couple of seconds of failing he just sighed and stood up. Finally opening his eyes he looked straight at me. I smile and say "Hey…" A smile slowly but surely crept up on his face as he walked towards me. I loved that smile. He sit next to be on the bed and gave me a hug. I groaned a little as he brushed up against one of my bruises. He pulled back quickly "You okay?" I looked at him and his eyes were full with worry. "I'm fine just sore. Promise." I said reassuringly.

He gently grabs both sides of my face and softly kisses my lips. Needing more I pressed myself closer to him for a deeper kiss even though my body was screaming in pain. I needed him. He pulls back, very much to my dismay, "The doc said you have to keep it easy for awhile. You're banged up kind of bad." He said the last part with a hint of grimace. Trying to get my smile back from him I asked "So no sex" with my sad puppy face. He grins; I win, "No unfortunately." I frown. "Wait; are you serious because I was being completely sarcastic?" He gives me his famous Chuck Bass laugh and simply says "Seriously. Have you seen yourself?" Not quite fully understanding I look down. All I see are bruises and scratches literally covering my body. Not being able to look at myself I lay my head back staring at the ceiling. He took my hand and asked "Blair, what happened?" I look at him, and that's when it hits me. My eyes widen a little bit, "I honestly don't know…" Reality just hit me in the face.

Now looking concerned, he leans in a little closer "What where you doing in the limo in the middle of the day?" he asked. A very confused look came crashing on to my face. "I was on my way to surprise you at work cause classes let out early." I answered. "Blair you mean the world to me, you know that?" I smile and nod. "I've never been more scared in my life. I've never felt so broken. The only thing that comes close is my father dying but, like always, Blair Waldorf was there for me… but this time… this time there was no Blair Waldorf to be here for me because you were the one that needed someone to be there for you. I'm going to be here for you. I promise. I just wanted to say that you are a very strong woman and I'm not sure how you do it because I nearly broke down when I saw the one person I love the most so fragile and broken. I love you Blair Waldorf" he simply said without any hesitation.

I was in full blown tears. "Chuck, you made me the strong person I am today. You're the one person I can fully trust, in every way possible. I love you Charles Bass" I respond. We stare into each other's eyes. Smiling. At that moment the doctor walks in flipping through a chart.

"Ahh Ms. Waldorf you are wake. I'm Dr. Hawthorne how are you feeling?" he says. Tearing my eyes unwillingly away from Chucks, I answer "Okay I think. Not really feeling much." He looks at a monitor which I'm guessing is hooked up to my IV, which I just recently discovered. "Well with this dosage I would hope not. So quite frankly you are badly banged up. You had some bad internal bleeding, which was fixed with the best surgeon money can buy, thanks to Mr. Bass here." I look at Chuck with a smile and he squeezes my hand. The doctor continued "You broke some ribs, you had a slight concussion and now you are pretty banged up everywhere else. You have multiple lacerations on your legs and arms. Many contusions all over your body. You won't be moving much anytime soon. Now since you've been in recovery for 2 days you have the choice of being discharged. Only with the condition on having a home nurse for about a week. Mr. Bass here has told us you would much rather be in your home. Which can be arranged if you'd like?" I shake my head yes "That would be wonderful." He nods "I will get a nurse in here to get you ready for discharge and bring you the number to an amazing home nurse. I will be back before you leave Ms. Waldorf." "Thank you." I add before he leaves the room.

I look at Chuck "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "Well, as soon as you came in they got you ready for surgery and you went straight there. I didn't even get to see you until after. He said the anesthesia wouldn't wear off for a good 12 hours or so. You did wake up for a little bit but you were crying and saying how much pain you were in so they gave you a higher dosage of your medication which made you sleep awhile." He looks at me with an apologetic look. I shrug "I just want to go home and lay in OUR bed." I emphasize on the 'our'. He smiles "We will be in OUR bed soon" He chuckles as he emphasizes on the 'our' making fun of me.

* * *

**Okay this is the end of Chapter one! I'm pretty much done with Chapter two just making some changes here and there addin some stuff taking away some. Same ole Same ole. Tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Chuck Junior'

So heres Chapter 2. Thank you for all the reviews! lol. But heres the next chapter like promised. It has LEMON!!!! Just a warning.

* * *

Blair's POV

Chapter 2

"You know how amazing it feels to be off that uncomfortable thing they call a hospital bed" I say as Chuck lays me down in our bed. He chuckles. "The doctor said the nurse won't arrive until tomorrow, he said you should have enough medication and your bandages won't need to be changed until tomorrow." I smiled. "Yay! You can cuddle with me and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with me." He frowned "Actually I need to run to the office and check on some things. But I promise I will be back in a couple of hours" "Uh." I say. "Go ahead." I finish. He kisses my forehead and says "I love you." Melting just slightly I respond "I love you too." And with that he is gone.

After watching my movie, twice, I decided to lie down and try to sleep. Which didn't happen. I began to think about how I wanted Chuck's muscular body holding me. I wanted to smell his luring scent and I want him to touch me in all the right spots like he always does. I started to picture in my mind how he would drag me out the shower and gently lay me on the bed and he would start at my ankles kissing them with tenderness going all the way up my long leg. Knowing Chuck he would tease me by stopping at my thighs and slightly licking them. As I moan his erection would grow. Thinking about his dick made me wet I could feel my panties filled with cream.

Sitting up slowly I opened the bottom drawer of my bed side table and pulled out 'Chuck Junior'. Chuck gave him to me after the whole limo incident telling me to use it when Nate wasn't getting the job done. I smile and take the covers off of me and pulling my pajama pants and panties down throwing them on the floor. "No sex…psh" I mutter under my breath. I lied down slipping 'Chuck Junior' into my folds. I turn him on low. "Oh God…" I yelp. I start moaning as the vibrations are going through me. "Chuck…oh…" I moan. Forgetting about the pain that is rising. With a flick of my finger I turn him on med. "Oh…Chuck….Chuck…Chuck!" My moans get louder with each cry of his name. I reach under my shirt to play with my nipples. With another flick of my finger he is on high. "OH GOD CHUCK" I scream. I keeping bucking into 'Chuck Junior' ignoring the pain from my body. "FUCK ME CHUCK PLEASE OH PLEASE" I keep bucking forward harder and harder. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I scream. "OH GOD THAT'S THE SPOT CHUCK OH I'M CUMMING" I take out 'Chuck Junior' and my juices squirt everywhere. I hit my G Spot. My breathing is very labored with all the commotion I just did.

I lay there with my eyes close until I hear "Oh God Blair" Chuck moaned. He had a very seductive smirk. Suddenly I feel very embarrassed. I feel my cheeks turn warm, I'm pretty sure there bright red. Chuck slowly walks over to me sliding next to me. He gently rubs his hand from my knee into the side of my thigh. Stopping right before he got close to my core. I shiver. He looks at me, he stills has that Chuck Bass famous smirk on his face. "Don't be embarrassed Blair" he says. I blush even harder. "You caught me using a sexual toy you gave me, which I said I never used, moaning your name. I have every right to be embarrassed." I say looking down. "Wanna know a secret?"He asked. I look up at him and slowly nod.

He leans into my ear; his hot breath makes my shiver and rub my legs together. I can feel him grin as his mouth is on my ear lobe, his fingers grip a little tighter as I rubbed my legs together. He gently whispers "I would moan your name every time I would get a sneak peak of the top of your breast when the strap of your top would fall" As he says that he slowly takes off the strap of my pajama top. Continuing he goes on "Or when you would gently, but accidently, brush against my chest" He took the tip of his fingers and brush against my hardening nipples. I suck in a deep breath. Still going on "And especially when the tight little ass of yours would bend over in front of me. Each time tempting me. Yearning for me." With that he kissed my ear lobe working his way along my jaw until he gets to my lips.

His hand removes itself from my inner thigh, not to my liking, and is now through my brown curls. "Please Chuck" I beg. Slowly moving his head from mine to look into my eyes. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." He said sincerely. He looked very serious. "You won't." I promised. We stood up as I try to unzip his pants. My mission was a success, he unwillingly let me get them unzipped and down. He looked up at me with a very serious look. I answer "I want too." He nods grabbing my face drawing me into a kiss. He pushed me down on to the bed, laying on top of me and kissing my neck. No matter how amazing it felt I couldn't stop the wince that escaped my lips. Hoping he didn't hear. Next thing I know the river of kisses that were on my neck immediately came to a halt. He looked at me "I can't do it. Not with me hurting you every other second." He got up off of me and stood up to pull his pants back on. I look at him with eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry." I whisper. He grabs my hand pulling me up with him. He looked right into my eyes and gave me that, once again, famous Chuck Bass grin. "I love you Blair Waldorf. And I want to very much ravish you, which I will, when you're healed." He kissed my forehead. I gave him a hug and laid my head on his shoulder.

We stand there for several minutes while he just holds me. Next thing we know the sound of my best friend, Serena, comes crashing through the door. "BLAIR! CHUCK! You guys here?" She yelled. "I will keep her busy while you get dressed." He smiled. I look down and see that I still have no pants on, how embarrassing. My cheeks are, once again, flushed. Chuck, ironically, 'chuck'les. He kisses my forehead before he goes off to find his stepsister.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I need inspiration! I'm already starting on chapter 3 so it should be up soon. Keep the reviews coming!! :)


	3. Porcelain White Turns Red

Chapter 3

After a week or so of rejection from Chuck and no one besides Chuck and Serena come to visit me. I sent the nurse home she was just sitting there doing nothing. My bandages came off yesterday and I was fine with the medicine. I sent Dorota back to my mothers house. I needed to be alone without someone asking me if I was okay every five minutes. Chuck does that enough. So after they left I got relaxed on the bed. My mother called. Telling me how irresponsible I am and how I need to get off my lazy ass and get back to NYU. She keeps telling me how Chuck is probably cheating on me with some slut. Blah blah blah. I hung up. I wish Chuck was home. I slowly get up from bed and grab my cell and head to the bathroom. I dial Serena's number; I put the phone up to my ear and shut the bathroom door. I need a bath. Serena doesn't answer. I throw the phone on the rug and start to get undressed.

This hot water feels amazing. I lie in the bath just soaking it up. After the conversation with my mother I definitely needed one. So I washed my body and my hair, what your suppose to do in the bath and then started to listen to some music wiggling my toes out the water playing with my yummy scented bubbles. I let out my bath and turned on the shower head letting it rinse off the bubbles. After a couple minutes the shower head is getting cold so I stand up about to turn it off. I fall back down into the bathtub and there is a sharp pain coming from my back. I cry out. It hurts; tears are rolling down my face. I close my eyes hoping the pain will go away. It doesn't. I reopen my eyes to find blood covering Chuck's porcelain white tub. I start to panic. I try to get up again. I can't. My cries are coming faster and harder. I reach over to the phone I pick it up trying to dial Chuck's number. After a couple of rings I hear Chucks voice. "Blair, babe I'm in a meeting." "CHUCK!" I yell. "I can't move, there blood, lots of blood, I can't move, please." I cry. More alert he responds "Blair, baby what happened? Are you okay? I'm on my way." I can hear him rushing out of his building because all of sudden I can hear honks and horns from cars on the busy New York streets. "Blair can you hear me?" he says. "Yea" I respond "It hurts." I say in a whispered voice. "Where are you honey what's that noise?" he asks. "I'm in the bathtub it's the shower head, hurry Chuck please." I say. "I'm coming baby" he answers. On his way here we don't speak much. I keep moaning in pain and the shower head doesn't help. "I'm in the elevator I'm almost there." I don't respond. I can't anymore. Everything is getting a little blurry. Not much but still. I see the blood it makes me flinch. The water is ice cold now. I can feel it. That's what is keeping me awake. My body is physically shivering. I can hear Chuck yelling. "Oh Jesus Blair. " He turns off the water and takes the phone out of my hand and throws it somewhere behind him. He picks me up and holds me close and takes me to the bed. He lays me down, gently, on my tummy. I breathe in the feeling of the warmth of the bed. He takes a towel and gently wipes my wound, I flinch. He kisses right above my wound trying to calm me down. After cleaning my wound he puts my medicine on it and dressed it like the nurse had shown him how to do a couple days ago. When that's all done he picks me up and lays me in between the sheets of our bed. He goes into the hallway and comes back with more blankets and a heating pad. After lying the other blankets on top of each other and getting the heating pad plugged in and ready to go he says. "Let's get some clothes on you." He walks into my half of the closet and pulls out a pair of panties and a bra and he grabs a pair of his sweat pants and one of his t-shirts.

He lifts me up and removes the covers and puts on my panties. I had to grab around his neck so he could lift me up to put them on properly. We did the same for the pants. He puts on my bra next. "You can put on a bra almost as fast as you can take one off Bass." I say trying to light up the mood after all this. He smirks. "Only with you Waldorf." He says. I smile as his shirt falls over my face. He lays me back down and turns on the heating pad. He stands up and just looks at me. "Thanks" I say smiling. "Only for you." He says again. "Come here" I say. He leans close. "More" I say. He leans closer and I kiss his nose. "I'm not quite sure what I would do without you Charles Bass." "You won't have to find out." He says kissing my nose back. I giggle. "Lay down with me." I say. "Let me change, your highness." I giggle again. "How about you just get naked and come lay down?" I say wiggling my eyebrows. He laughs "Waldorf, we already had this conversation, now either I go back to work or I change and then come lay down with you, your choice." After a moment of pretending that I was debating on it I say "The latter please." He smiles and disappears in the closet.

He comes out with his silky pajamas that I love so much and climbs into bed with me holding me. He lays on his stomach with his arm wrapped over me and his nose gently touching my ear. I can hear him breathing, its rather soothing. He interrupts the silence, "Blair where is the nurse and Dorota?" "Uh…" I say looking away, continuing I respond "I sent the nurse home cause she was just sitting there doing absolutely nothing and I wasn't going to let you pay for her just sitting there! And Dorota kept asking me if I was okay every five minutes and I get enough of that from you so…I sent her back to my mother's house." "Blair. I pay the nurse to sit here in case something like this happens. And why didn't you call the front desk? They could have been here a lot faster than I was." He says. Tears start to roll down my face, "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to see me like that, vulnerable. I would have to see them everyday knowing they have seen me in the most embarrassing way ever." I whisper. He hugs me tighter. "Blair please don't cry, I don't mean to be mean I just….It kills me to see you like that. My heart broke when you called me to hear you so broken. I'm sorry." He says. We just lie there for awhile. I feel his body relax. He's asleep. Gently smiling I slowly fall asleep with him.


	4. Reminiscing with Nate and Blair

Chapter 4

Chuck's POV

I woke up in the dark to find that Blair and I have been asleep for over 10 hours. The red numbers on the clock read 2:34 a.m.

I yawn and look over at Blair who is still fast asleep in my arms. I kiss her forehead and gently remove her from the lock she has around me so I can get up. I rose from our bed and walk into the bar, I need a drink. I grab a glass and the bottle of scotch from the counter. I sit on the stool and fill my glass all the way up with the dark poison; I close my eyes as I take a drink because I can feel the fire burning my throat.

I set the glass down and picked up my phone, "Nathaniel should still be up" I said to myself. I set the phone down on speaker as I pour me another glass. As I'm putting up the scotch I hear his voice, "Chuck, since when do you stay up past 10?" "Don't mock me Nathaniel, unlike you; I actually have an important business to run. You know my billion dollar corporation." I reply. "Yeah, yeah. I know Chuck. But what do you need?" He asks. "Well I'm having a glass of scotch wanting to know if you would like to join me." I answer. "At 2 in the morning Chuck?" He asks. He stays silence for a couple of seconds then answers my question. "I'll be there in ten minutes" then he hangs up.

I sit at the stool replaying everything that happened in the last 24 hours. I think about the meeting I had today about expanding the business in Japan, and how important this meeting was. When Blair called me I ran out of there like I used to after a one night stand. I'm definitely going to have to do some damage control later today; maybe I can save the account.

Blair.

Blair.

Blair.

That's all I could really think about. I gently got up walked into our bathroom; I cringed when I saw it for the second time today.

Blood.

Her blood.

There was so much, since the force of the shower head spread it around the bathroom. It was all dried up now, it smells like rust I going to have to get someone to clean this up before Blair sees it. I don't want this to be something she has to see again.

I stand there looking at the now crimson bathtub when I heard a gentle knock coming from the front door. I gently close the bathroom door so Blair can't smell the rust or see the blood, her blood in the one place her and I always escape too.

I walk towards the front door and open it to see my best friend on the other side. He walks in and throws his coat on the couch and sits at the bar. I walk over to join him. I pour us both a glass as I sit next to him. He takes his glass as I gulp my down, he looks up at me.

"So what's up man, you're acting all moody and shit." He says. "I ran out of an important meeting today" I reply. "Okay man. Do you want to cry about it now?" He lets a smirk come across his face. "No dimwit. Blair called me screaming, one of her wounds open while she was in the bath." I say. His smirk disappears. I stand up and nod at him to follow. He follows me into the bathroom I tell him to be quiet since Blair is sleeping only a couple feet away. I open the door and turn on the light, he gasps. "Holy shit" He whispers. I turn off the light and shut the door and we head back to the bar.

"I'm sorry man; you've got to be stressed out." He says while I pour me another glass of scotch. I can feel my head getting a little dizzy and clouded with my 4th glass. "Very" I say. "Well dude I'll drink till we both pass out" He raises up his glass gestures it to me and pours it down his throat.

After three bottles of scotch we are both now on the couch reminiscing about the good ole days. "Hahha remember when we locked Mr. Harris in the janitors closest because he gave us a F on our report about what we want to be when we grow up!" Nate said as he is laughing uncontrollably. "Hahaha! Yes that old ass! How do you get a F on that! I remember I put that I wanted to be an old rich drunken man whore like my father." I replied laughing along with him. "Haha yes! Then I put I want to be just like my best friend, Charles Bass, when I grow up." Nate said. We look at each other and kept laughing about the memory we had when we were 13.

"You guys are loud" We look up and see Blair standing at our bedroom door rubbing her eyes. Nathaniel and I try to recompose ourselves. She walks in the kitchen and we get up to follow her.

She yells "OMG Its six in the morning! Ive been asleep for 14 hours?" I laugh at her. "Yup you got lots of beauty sleep." She playfully hits me.

"Nate why are you here so early?" She asks. "Its good to see you to Blair, how are you feeling?" He asks with a smile on his face. She doesn't answer him and opens the fridge and takes out a couple of strawberries. She hops on to the counter and starts to nibble on one.

She looks at the both of us. "You guys are drunk." She says. "No we aren't." Nate replys. Blair rolls her eyes. With her mouth full she says "Oh by the way Chuck I'ma go back to NYU today. I need to get out of this apartment. Plus the project Ive worked on all week, the one Anne sent me. I finished it and I want to present it to the class." Chuck nods. "It'll be good for you."

Nate starts to yawn "Well man I'm going to walk home" he says. "See you guys later." Blair and I wave as he walks out the door.

I go up to Blair and place myself between her legs and starts kissing her neck. Blair puts the strawberries down and runs her fingers through my hair as she squeezing her eyes shut.

"Chuck…I need to get ready…" She moans softly as she pushes my head back and kisses me on the lips. I groan. "Blair, can't you go tomorrow?" I ask as I start to kiss her ear and slowly leaving trails down her neck to her chest. I can hear her moan my name. I take her shirt off as I kiss the top of her breast. She tries to stop me and pulls my head back.

LEMON!

I remove her hands from my face and I get down on my knees and start to nibble her core through her sweat pants. She starts to pull my hair, "Chuck, oh God, please Chuck, I…oh… I need to get….ready."

Deciding I wanted to tease her before I gave in and let her go I pull down her sweat pants and remove her panties and start to flick my tongue across her clit. I feel her jerk and shiver all at the same time.

When I take her clit in my mouth she starts screaming my name. "Oh God Chuck, I forgot how gooooood this feels. Oh Chuck…..Oh CHUCK. FASTER!" She screams. I start to use my tongue faster on her clit and she starts to kick the cabinets. "FUCK CHUCK! OH GOD!" I go even faster. She starts to pull my hair even harder and she troughs her head back. "IM ABOUT TO CUM, CHUCK. GOD!" She screams even louder. I keep going even faster as she is screaming, "ITS COMING CHUCK. OH GOD OH GOD! CHUCK!"

END OF LEMON!

And with that I stop, right before she could reach her climax I got up kissed her on her cheek and went into the room to get some Advil for my throbbing headache, then to take a nap.

* * *

SORRRY IT TOOOK 4EVER! IVE HAD SOME PROBLEMS AT HOME! BUT IM ALREADY STARTING CHAPTER 5 PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS PROBABLY NOT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT I LIKE IT. BTW ITS WEIRD WRITE ABOUT SEX BUT THEIR CHUCK AND BLAIR I KNOW THEY HAVE SOME KIND OF SEXUAL ACTIVITIES EVERYDAY. :D


End file.
